All Singing All Dancing
by arvinsharifzadeh
Summary: Episode to the Simpsons, but with other cartoon character and clip show song, with only the singing part.


Sagwa; You like musicals don't you dad?  
Sonic; No, I don't, I think they're bad. They're fake and phony and totally wrong.  
Kimba; Wake up dad, you're singing a song.  
Sonic; I wouldn't, I couldn't, I hate that stuff.  
Twilight; Now Sonic, listen, I've had enough. In our family videos we have clearly seen, you're a singing, dancing, entertainment machine.  
Flashback to Sonic's singing one We Didn't Start The Fire.  
Tails; hey Sonic  
Sonic; hey Tails, what up.  
Tails; i been thinking, have you ever sing a song.  
Sonic; hmm, that a good question, I did sing once in the Sonic Underground.  
Tails; wow, can you sing me a song?  
Sonic; well how about we both do it?  
Tails; sure.  
Background to we Didnt Start The Fire.  
Sonic; Harry Truman, Doris Day, Red China, Johnnie Ray South Pacific, Walter Winchell, Joe DiMaggio Joe McCarthy, Richard Nixon, Studebaker, Television North Korea, South Korea, Marilyn Monroe  
Tails; Rosenbergs, H-Bomb, Sugar Ray, Panmunjom Brando, The King And I, and The Catcher In The Rye Eisenhower, Vaccine, England's got a new queen Marciano, Liberace, Santayana goodbye  
Both; We didn't start the fire It was always burning Since the world's been turning We didn't start the fire No we didn't light it But we tried to fight it  
Sonic; Joseph Stalin, Malenkov, Nasser and Prokofiev Rockefeller, Campanella, Communist Bloc  
Tails; Roy Cohn, Juan Peron, Toscanini, Dacron Dien Bien Phu Falls, Rock Around the Clock  
Sonic; Einstein, James Dean, Brooklyn's got a winning team  
Tails; Davy Crockett, Peter Pan, Elvis Presley, Disneyland  
Both; Bardot, Budapest, Alabama, Khrushchev Princess Grace, Peyton Place, Trouble in the Suez We didn't start the fire It was always burning Since the world's been turning We didn't start the fire No we didn't light it But we tried to fight it  
Sonic; Little Rock, Pasternak, Mickey Mantle, Kerouac Sputnik, Chou En-Lai, Bridge On The River Kwai  
Tails; Lebanon, Charles de Gaulle, California baseball Starkweather, Homicide, Children of Thalidomide...  
[instrument break]  
Sonic; Buddy Holly, Ben-Hur, Space Monkey, Mafia Hula Hoops, Castro, Edsel is a no-go  
Tails; U-2, Syngman Rhee, payola and Kennedy Chubby Checker, Psycho, Belgians in the Congo  
Both; We didn't start the fire It was always burning Since the world's been turning We didn't start the fire No we didn't light it But we tried to fight it  
Sonic; Hemingway, Eichmann, Stranger in a Strange Land Dylan, Berlin, Bay of Pigs invasion  
Tails; Lawrence of Arabia, British Beatlemania Ole Miss, John Glenn, Liston beats Patterson  
Both; Pope Paul, Malcolm X, British Politician Sex J.F.K. blown away, what else do I have to say We didn't start the fire It was always burning Since the world's been turning We didn't start the fire No we didn't light it But we tried to fight it  
Sonic; Birth control, Ho Chi Minh, Richard Nixon back again Moonshot, Woodstock, Watergate, punk rock  
Tails; Begin, Reagan, Palestine, Terror on the airline Ayatollah's in Iran, Russians in Afghanistan  
Sonic; Wheel of Fortune, Sally Ride, heavy metal, suicide  
Tails; Foreign debts, homeless Vets, AIDS, Crack, Bernie Goetz  
Both; Hypodermics on the shores, China's under martial law Rock and Roller Cola wars, I can't take it anymore We didn't start the fire It was always burning Since the world's been turning We didn't start the fire But when we are gone It will still burn on and on and on and on And on and on and on and on... We didn't start the fire It was always burning Since the world's been turning We didn't start the fire No we didn't light it But we tried to fight it We didn't start the fire  
next scene it Sonic's Love Will Find A Way.  
Amy Rose; In a perfect world One we've never known We would never need to face the world alone They can have the world We'll create our own I may not be brave or strong or smart But somewhere in my secret heart I know Love will find a way Anywhere I go I'm home If you are there beside me Like dark turning into day Somehow we'll come through Now that I've found you Love will find a way  
Sonic; I was so afraid Now I realize Love is never wrong And so it never dies There's a perfect world Shining in your eyes And if only they could feel it too The happiness I feel with you They'd know Love will find a waymAnywhere we go We're home If we are there together Like dark turning into day Somehow we'll come through Now that I've found you Love will find a way I know love will find a way  
End of Scene  
Clifford; Mom was right, your singing are wrong. You're as les misérable as one of ping pong.  
Twilight; Sure your dad's singing could make your hair curl, but you too Kimba have sung and danced like a girl.  
Kimba; Eep.  
Flashback to Kimba's singing.  
Kitty; hi Kimba.  
Kimba; oh, hi Kitty, what up.  
Kitty; remember when you promise me to sing.  
Kimba; I don't remember saying that.  
Kitty; please.  
Kimba; well okay.  
Kitty; thank you Kimba.  
Background to music.  
Kimba; okay here we go, Kimba, Kimba, Kimba, Kimba, Kimba, Kimba, Kimba, Kimba Who lives down in deepest darkest Africa? (Africa) Who's the one who brought the jungle fame? Who's the king of animals in Africa? Kimba the white lion is his name! When we get in trouble and we're in a fight Who's the one who just won't turn and run? Who believes in doing good and doing right? Kimba the white lion is the one!  
end of song.  
Kitty; oh Kimba, that was a great song.  
Kimba; thank Kitty.  
End of Scene.  
Sagwa; That was pretty bad Kimba, but it could have been worse, you could have been carrying a sequined verse.  
Kimba; I hate to dance, and prance and sing. That's really more of Leona thing.  
Twilight; I think you move like the Princess of the night.  
Hamlet; Nobody move, or I'll make you all fight.  
All: Ohh.  
Hamlet; Ohh.  
[instrument break]  
Twilight; It's a desperate criminal on the run from the law, please spare my children.  
Sonic; And their damp-trousered pa.  
Hamlet; A singing family, it's worse than I feared, for hostage purposes, you're just too weird. Bye!  
Sonic; See? All this singing scared him away, if we just talked like normal he'd probably stay.  
Sagwa; Many people in this town sing like we does. There's Mickey Mouse, there's Rarity, and even Simba.  
Flashback to Mickey Mouse's singing.  
Mickey: I say abstract  
Minnie: And I say abstract  
Mickey: I say compact  
Minnie: I say compact  
Mickey: I say contract  
Minnie: I say contract  
Both: Who cares how you pronounce it? We might as well announce it! Forever we're together we're stuck!  
Mickey: Even though I'm a mouse  
Minnie: And I'm a duck! I'm a duck? Mickey, what is this?  
Mickey: Just go to the bridge! Caramel!  
Minnie: Caramel!  
Mickey: New Orleans!  
Minnie: New Orleans!  
Mickey: St. Louis!  
Minnie: St. Louis, see?  
Mickey: Yeah, um, lever!  
Minnie: Lever!  
Mickey: Caribbean?  
Minnie: Caribbean!  
Mickey: Paris, you say parie!  
Minnie: Oh!  
Mickey: Now I say root And you say route!  
Minnie: Okay.  
Mickey: Don't you poot!  
Minnie: I think you mean pout! I got it now! I figured it out!  
Both: And as long as we're together, It doesn't matter whether, We're never ever down on our luck, 'Cause we're friends!  
Mickey: Me the mouse  
Minnie: Ha! And I'm a duck! -I can't believe I did it! How was that?  
Mickey: Swell! Real swell.  
Minnie: Quack, quack!  
Scene change to Rarity's singing.  
[Rarity] Thread by thread, stitching it together Twilight's dress, cutting out the pattern snip by snip Making sure the fabric folds nicely It's the perfect color and so hip Always gotta keep in mind my pacing Making sure the clothes' correctly facing I'm stitching Twilight's dress Yard by yard, fussing on the details Jewel neckline, don't you know a stitch in time saves nine? Make her something perfect to inspire Even though she hates formal attire Gotta mind those intimate details Even though she's more concerned with sales It's Applejack's new dress Dressmaking's easy, for Pinkie Pie something pink Fluttershy something breezy Blend color and form, [To Opalescence] Do you think it looks cheesy? Something brash, perhaps quite fetching Hook and eye, couldn't you just simply die? Making sure it fits forelock and crest Don't forget some magic in the dress Even though it rides high on the flank Rainbow won't look like a tank I'm stitching Rainbow's dress Piece by piece, snip by snip Croup, dock, haunch, shoulders, hip Thread by thread, primmed and pressed Yard by yard, never stressed And that's the art of the dress!  
Scene change to Simba's singing.  
Simba; As you go through life you'll see There is so much that we Don't understand And the only thing we know Is things don't always go The way we planned But you'll see every day That we'll never turn away When it seems all your dreams come undone We will stand by your side Filled with hope and filled with pride We are more than we are We are one  
[instrument break]  
Kiara; If there's so much I must be Can I still just be me The way I am? Can I trust in my own heart Or am I just one part Of some big plan?  
Simba; Even those who are gone Are with us as we go on Your journey has only begun Tears of pain, tears of joy One thing nothing can destroy Is our pride, deep inside We are one  
[instrument break]  
Simba; We are one, you and I We are like the earth and sky One family under the sun All the wisdom to lead All the courage that you need You will find when you see We are one  
End of Scene  
Sagwa; Because he was singing, the song was not so bad, until the rest won't be a drag.  
Kimba; It still wasn't worth, it just a song and dance.  
Hamlet; I'm back so resume, wetting your pants.  
Sonic; O.K  
Hamlet; Because of you all I've got a tune in my head, and the only way to stop it is to make you all dead.  
[instrument break]  
Hamlet; Say your prayers, and then it's kablamo. Uh-oh, I'll be back when I get some ammo. Bye!  
Sonic; Even the criminals are beginning to croon.  
Twilight; Sonic, this whole town runs on a tune. Our churches, our clubs, our government too.  
Kimba; making it swings like a pendulum do.  
Sagwa; We can't even get any local laws passed, without everyone singing... like a big broadway cast.  
Scene to The Best Christmas Of All.  
Sonic; Here we are, warm and cozy by the fire's glow.  
Snuggle Bunny; Singing songs and stealing kisses under the mistletoe.  
Luke Skywalker; We've finished our feasts.  
Clifford; Had the tastiest treats!  
Sheegwa; But the Spirit of Christmas just isn't complete.  
All: Without true friends and families And the memories we recall. It's a love we share that fills the air And makes this the best Christmas of all.  
Naruto; Something special underneath the tree.  
Teletubbies; We hope it fits you perfectly.  
Harry Potter; I'm making a wish on a sparkling light.  
Kimba and Kitty; But that's not what makes this a magical night.  
All: It's our true friends and families And the memories we recall.  
Eggman, Scar and Darth Vador; (Upon realising the camera is focused on them not singing) That we recall.  
All: [singing] It's a love we share that fills the air And makes this the best Christmas of all.  
Dongwa, Hans Solo, Lisa, and Princess Peach; It's good friends and warm wishes that makes this the best...  
Mario; It's the best...  
All: ...Christmas of all.  
Scene change to Tik Tok On The Clock.  
Daffodil; Wake up in the morning feeling like P Diddy  
Clifford; (Hey, what up girl?)  
Daffodil; Grab my glasses, I'm out the door, I'm gonna hit the city  
Clifford; (Let's go)  
Daffodil; Before I leave, brush my teeth with a bottle of Jack 'Cause when I leave for the night, I ain't coming back I'm talking pedicure on our toes, toes  
Trying on all our clothes, clothes Boys blowing up our phones, phones Drop-topping, playing our favorite CDs Pulling up to the parties Trying to get a little bit tipsy  
[Clifford and Daffodil] Don't stop, make it pop DJ, blow my speakers up Tonight, I'mma fight 'Til we see the sunlight Tick tock on the clock But the party don't stop, no oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh Don't stop, make it pop DJ, blow my speakers up Tonight, I'mma fight 'Til we see the sunlight Tick tock, on the clock But the party don't stop, no oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Daffodil; And now i'm in a world, that got plenty of beer And got no money in my pocket, but I'm already here And now, the dudes are lining up cause they hear we got swagger But we kick 'em to the curb unless they look like Mick Jagger I'm talking about everybody getting drunk, drunk Boys tryin' to touch my junk, junk Gonna smack him if he getting too drunk, drunk Now, now, we go until they kick us out, out Or the police shut us down, down The police shut us down, down The po-po shut us dowwnn  
[Clifford and Daffodil] Don't stop, make it pop DJ, blow my speakers up Tonight, I'mma fight 'Til we see the sunlight Tick tock on the clock But the party don't stop, no oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh Don't stop, make it pop DJ, blow my speakers up Tonight, I'mma fight 'Til we see the sunlight Tick Tock on the clock But the party don't stop, no oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Daffodil; DJ, you build me up You break me down My heart, it pounds Yeah, you got me With my hands up You got me now You got that sound Yeah, you got me DJ, you build me up You break me down My heart, it pounds Yeah, you got me With my hands up Put your hands up Put your hands up Now, the party don't start 'til I walk in  
[Clifford and Daffodil] Don't stop, make it pop DJ, blow my speakers up Tonight, I'mma fight 'Til we see the sunlight Tick tock on the clock But the party don't stop, no oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh Don't stop, make it pop DJ, blow my speakers up Tonight, I'mma fight 'Til we see the sunlight Tick tock on the clock But the party don't stop, no oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh !  
Scene change to A Ture Ture Friend.  
[Luke Skywalker] A true, true friend helps a friend in need A friend will be there to help them see  
[Luke Sykwalker and Kitty ] A true, true friend helps a friend in need To see the light that shines from a true, true friend  
Sonic; Um, hello? Friend trapped inside, remember?  
[Luke Skywalker] Sagwa needs your help She's trying hard, doing what she can  
[Kitty] Would you try, just give it a chance You might find that you'll start to understand  
[Luke Skywalker and Kitty] A true, true friend helps a friend in need A friend will be there to help you see A true, true friend helps a friend in need To see the light that shines from a true, true friend.  
Sonic; Uh, what just happened?  
Luke Skywalker; There's no time to explain, but we need your help. Hamlet's trying to make dresses!  
Sonic; Say no more!  
[Sonic] Hamlet needs your help he's trying hard, doing what he can Would you try, just give it a chance You might find that you'll start to understand  
[Luke Skywalker, Sonic, and Kitty] A true, true friend helps a friend in need A friend will be there to help them see A true, true friend helps a friend in need To see the light that shines from a true, true friend.  
Sagwa; [gasps] Oh my, what a terrible dream I had. Or, maybe I'm still having it.  
Luke Skywalker; Sagwa, Clifford is about to lose Denmark. We need Hamlet's help!  
Sagwa; Lose Denmark? Well we can't let that happen, now can we?  
[Sagwa] Clifford is in trouble We need to get there by his side We can try to do what we can now For together we can be his guide  
[Luke Skywalker, Kitty, Sonic, and Sagwa] A true, true friend helps a friend in need A friend will be there to help them see A true, true friend helps a friend in need To see the light that shines from a true, true friend  
Hamlet; Yhea! Now that's more like it! What's next?  
Luke Skywalker; The townspeople are furious. We need the old Clifford back.  
Hamlet; I'm on it. I know just the thing.  
[Hamlet] The townspeople need you They've been sad for a while They march around, face a-frown And never seem to smile And if you feel like helpin' We'd appreciate you did If you'd get up there and spread some cheer From here to the village  
Clifford; Come on everybody, I wanna see you SMILE!  
Crowd: CLIFFORD!  
[ALL] A true, true friend helps a friend in need A friend will be there to help them see A true, true friend helps a friend in need To see the light! (To see the light!) That shines! (That shines!) From a true, true friend!  
End of Scene.  
Sonic; All right Twilight, you've convinced me, there are more terrible things than musical comedies where everyone sings.  
Sagwa; There is something worse.  
Kimba; And it really does blow.  
All: When a long running series does a cheesy scene show!  
End Of Song


End file.
